Un aprem comme les autres à Poudlard
by Alfa
Summary: Hum je dirais, délire, violences, couples improbables, acharnement sur Rusard... Bref venez lire ! one-shot


**_ Un après-midi comme les autres à Poudlard _**

**__**

**__**

_Attention cette fic peut contenir des scènes pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles. Ames sensibles passez votre chemin, ou prévoyez un sac plastique et un paquet de mouchoirs…_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

**_ Dans les cachots de Séverus Rogue… 14h… _**

… Séverus Rogue finissait de s'habiller. Ses mains se promenaient sur son torse nu en cherchant la fermeture éclair de son costume. Juste une caresse du bout des doigts pourtant son bas ventre chauffait déjà.

- Minerva ne traîne pas sinon je vais me rassasier seul murmura t'il la respiration soudain plus rapide à l'évocation de sa chère sous directrice.

Minerva ne devrait plus tarder pensait il tandis qu'il ajustait ces oreilles roses de lapin. Il s'admira dans le miroir. Devant lui se tenait un lapin rose et blanc au pompon affriolant.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que les élèves me voient comme ça chantonna t'il

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Mc Gonagal pénétra dans un fourreau en cuir noir, une cravache à la main.

- Déjà prêt mon lapin en sucre ? susurra t'elle d'une voix suave

Le fourreau la serrait de près et de longues lanières de cuir pendaient de ses poignets. Elle fit claquer son fouet et s'approcha en ondulant du bassin d'un Séverus qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir.

- Hum ma chatte adoré, saute moi dessus grogna Rogue, le visage rouge et les yeux emplis de désir.

- Avec plaisir répondit Mc Gonagal

Là dessus, elle vint se coller à Roque et tout en se frottant à lui sans pudeur, elle s'approcha du lit en fer forgé et jeta violemment le professeur de Potion sur le matelas. Invoquant un sort, elle l'attacha avec des lanières de cuir noires et lorsqu'il fut incapable de bouger, elle entreprit avec ses dents, d'arracher correctement le costume que le son collègue portait.

Le torse commençait à apparaître dans toute sa splendeur quand elle aperçut le petit pompon rose qui dépassait de l'arrière train de son amant.

- Mon lapin, tu te surpasses gémit t'elle

D'un geste violent elle tourna Rogue sur le côté pour regarder cette boule de poils qui frétillait au rythme des contorsions de son partenaire. A la vue de ce sautillement incongru, elle perdit tout sens commun et entrepris d'attraper cette boule qui valsait devant son nez. Mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que les fesses du Maître des Potions étaient bien plus fermes et intéressantes.

Sortant de son porte-jarretelles un couteau, elle déchira d'un coup précis le pompon et le postérieur musclé du Seigneur des Cachots fut rapidement à portée de main… L'empoignant de ses deux mains, elle approcha de lui une langue experte qui vient doucement lécher la fesse droite de son lapin en sucre.

Rogue ne savait plus ou se mettre, d'ailleurs si il continuait encore un peu, il n'aurait plus à réfléchir, elle s'empalerait directement sur sa verge qui se dressait déjà tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« Je commence à comprendre Albus qui voulait la garder » pensait-il

C'est malheureusement pour lui, qu'à ce moment là, Minerva décida de pénétrer l'étroit canal avec ses doigts et Séverus perdit pied.

Il gémit faisant sourire la directrice de Maison des Gryffondors.

McGonagal profita de cet instant de relâchement de son lapin rose pour le remettre sur le dos et s'attaquer à son torse. Elle mordit patiemment ses tétons durcis par le désir, les léchant parfois délicatement avant de tracer sur cette peau si douce, un sillon de salive tandis que ces mains achevaient d'enlever le costume.

Un bruit roque provenant de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle entreprenait de satisfaire avec passion lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait patienter encore un peu.

Elle déshabilla donc lentement son aimé en prenant bien soin de frotter son bas ventre contre l'homme. Celui-ci devenait fou, sa tête refusait de réfléchir, son bas ventre douloureux le menaçait de représailles si il n'assouvissait pas très vite ses pulsions torrides. Quand à son corps, il avait comprit l'enjeu de ce jeu et s'activait, par touches comme un peintre ferait pour parachever un tableau, à perturber de son action, l'experte qui le tenait entre ses lanières.

« Cette femme est définitivement une chatte en chaleur ! Et moi je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle se dépêche d'en finir sinon je vais lui éjaculer dessus ! »

McGonagal souriait en voyant Son Séverus, les yeux mis-clos, le torse relevé, gémir et fondre lentement. Bientôt il serait à elle. Mais avant…

Devant elle, l'objet de son désir le plus profond.

« Pas aussi bien fourni qu'Albus mais je m'en contenterais, il baise 15x mieux »

Le gland turgescent se dressait devant elle, droit et dur comme de la pierre. Sa main gauche se leva et s'avança vers la verge tendue. D'une main experte elle l'attrapa soudain et Rogue produit un hoquet de surprise. D'abord, avec une lenteur exaspérante pour le cerveau en ébullition de l'ancien Serpentard, elle le fit bouger de gauche à droite, un sourire sur les lèvres, puis elle accéléra le mouvement. Quand elle vit une goutte de liquide blanc sortir du gland, elle cessa aussitôt son travail.

Au dessus, Rogue poussa un grognement de frustration.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini. Elle plongea d'un mouvement félin et posa ses lèvres pour goûter au fruit de son travail intensif.

- Tu es délicieux mon lapin prononça t'elle, se délectant du nectar humide.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Tendu, il attendait la suite en jurant, par Merlin, que jamais plus il n'accepterait un rendez-vous de Minerva McGonagal !

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle engloutit d'un trait la verge plantureuse de 21cm qu'elle rêvait d'avoir dans sa bouche depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu Séverus prendre une douche 25 ans plus tôt…

Rogue soupira quand elle la mordit. Il gémissait, se tordait en tous sens, sans même s'apercevoir que ces mouvements, loin de le calmer, l'excitait encore plus autant qu'ils excitaient Minerva.

Alors qu'ils en étaient au poing culminant de leur petit plaisir, un courant d'air froid leur fit tourner la tête.

- Merde alors !

Pour la première fois depuis une demi-heure, Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour autre chose que pour gémir. Sur le seuil ce tenait Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Et à en juger par leurs têtes, la vision ne leur plaisait pas trop.

- Barrez-vous hurla t'il la voix rauque

La porte se referma… Pour se rouvrir 5 secondes plus tard.

- Excusez moi professeur mais… ce costume que vous m'avez bousillez, j'avais prévu de l'offrir à Ron moi s'exclama Harry

Il vint se planter devant le lit, arracha les oreilles de lapin que Rogue portait et repartit en marmonnant :

- C'est vrai quoi, si j'avais su qu'il en ferait ça… vais jamais oser le filer à Ron maintenant.

La porte refermée, Mc Gonagal se releva. Rogue grogna.

- Ma chatte… commença t'il d'une voix profonde… ils m'ont encore plus exciter.

McGonagal sourit avant d'écarter les jambes pour faire voir à Rogue que le fourreau, n'était pas fermé à un endroit stratégique… celui-ci sourit.

Alors avec violence, elle se plaça au-dessus de la virilité dressée au maximum de son amant, le prit en main fermement, et s'empala dessus.

Rogue se tendit et commença de longs mouvements de reins de bas en haut pour pénétrer plus profondément l'étroite entrée de son aînée. Celle-ci répondait par des mouvements de hanches parfaitement en rythme, le laissant s'enfoncer un peu plus en elle à chaque impulsions de reins.

Elle gémissait de plaisir et griffait Rogue tandis qu'il sentait s'écouler le liquide de la jouissance du vagin de sa partenaire. Il éjacula brutalement en elle et elle cria en s'agrippant à ses jambes. Toujours pleine de lui, elle se laissa retomber sur son torse 5 minutes, avant de recommencer à bouger lentement…

Rogue sentit son désir remonter et il comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas fini…

**__**

**_ Dans les cachots… 14h45… _**

**__**

**__**

… Drago Malefoy achevait de rejeter tout ce qu'il avait avalé au déjeuner sous les yeux pétillants de son soit disant ennemi n1 : Harry Potter.

- Dray arrête mon vieux t'es vraiment stupide.

Harry Potter, une veste en cuir sur les épaules, un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise en soie bleue regardait son cher ami Drago d'un œil amusé. Il était accoudé contre le mur et lorgnait attentivement le postérieur bien modelé du Serpentard.

- Comprends pas que ça te fasse pas vomir, Rogue et McGo au pieu. J'suis sûr que son clitoris est complètement desséché marmonna Drago en se relevant lentement.

Habillé lui aussi de noir, il se distinguait de son pote par une chemise en satin argenté mettant en valeur son visage pâle et ses longs cheveux blonds. Sauf qu'à cet instant, il ressemblait plutôt à un cadavre qu'à un mannequin de Dior !

- Si t'avais trouvé une nuit Dobby en train de se taper Miss Teigne, je te promet que plus rien ne te dégoûterais.

Drago Malefoy devint encore plus pâle qui ne l'étais déjà et vomis sur le sol le peu qui n'avait pas encore daigné sortir. Harry fit un pas en arrière et sortit sa baguette.

- Récurvite. Honnêtement est-ce que tu as encore quelque chose à éjecter ?

D'un signe de la tête, son ami lui fit comprendre que le danger était passé avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le lit.

- Petite nature.

- Je t'emmerde Potter.

Potter sourit en s'approchant du lit.

« Petit con » pensa t'il

- Drago… commença t'il d'une voix basse et charmeuse

Drago se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il releva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait la suite.

- Tu n'as tué personne ces derniers temps ?

- Non pourquoi ? répondit Drago après un instant de réflexion

« Pitié qu'il ne devine pas… »

Harry s'installa sur le lit et commença délicatement à caresser la cuisse droite du Serpentard zone particulièrement érogène.

- Tu me déçois. J'attendait un peu plus… de confiance de ta part, je vais devoir te punir de ton mensonge lui glissa Potter alors que sa main allait se nicher dans l'entrejambe de Malefoy.

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt Drago se retrouva attaché au lit. D'un second claquement de doigts, le survivant fit apparaître une dague en acier trempé. Il ouvrit calmement les 3 premiers boutons de sa chemise. En face de lui, Malefoy tremblé à la fois de désir à la vue de se torse imberbe, et de peur. Un Potter en colère pouvait être très méchant… oui très très méchant même…

- Que… que comptes-tu me faire ? bredouilla le bras droit officiel de Voldemort depuis la mort de son père le grand Lucius Malefoy.

La lame aiguisée fraîchement vint se nicher sur sa jugulaire.

- M'amuser.

Et d'un coup précis et ajusté, il coupa la chemise du blond qui sursauta en sentant le froid dessiner des vagues invisibles sur son torse musclé. Harry s'approcha rapidement et profitant de l'état de stupeur dans lequel était plongé son jouet, pénétra d'une langue experte dans la cavité buccale… pour la quitter quelques secondes plus tard à l'instant même ou son ami commençait à répondre.

Ce dernier avait perdu tout sens de la répartie et de la sérénité, il ne pensait plus qu'à sortir vivant de se merdier et jurait à tous les dieux et déesses réunis que si il était sauvé, c'est promis, il quitterait le mouvement des mangemorts.

Les dieux n'étaient pas avec lui car alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres de peur, Harry enfonça la pointe de la dague dans une des veines du torse. Quand le sang glissa lentement le long du buste, il se colla contre le mangemort et lécha cette douceur exquise, cet ambroisie accordée à lui seul.

Drago ne put qu'hurler lorsque, partagé entre le désir qui montait en lui, la peur qui le talonnait et un troisième sentiment encore mal maîtrisé, le Balafré ouvrit une seconde plaie à la limite du haut de son pantalon.

« A l'aide !!! » pensa t'il

Au lieu de ça, il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un gémissement de bonheur.

Le sang… l'excitait…

**_ Dans un couloir du troisième étage…14h46… _**

… Deux élèves marchaient en silence quand des bruits provenant d'une pièce située un peu plus loin sur leur gauche leur parvinrent.

A pas de loups, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de la dite salle et collèrent leurs oreilles contre la paroi. Seuls des bruits étouffés leurs parvinrent. Dans le soucis unique de satisfaire leur curiosité, ils sortirent chacun de leur poche une oreille à rallonge et la déroulèrent. Figés, ils écoutèrent.

- Miss Teigne, ma chérie ou êtes-vous ?

Ils se regardèrent. Avaient t'ils rêvé ou bien Dobby cherchait Miss Teigne ?

- A vous voilà ma très chère. Nous avions rendez-vous avec Flitwick il a déjà 5 minutes, allons y vite mais avant vous allez me soulager. Vous n'avez pas idée de l'étroitesse de votre vagin, c'est un vrai plaisir pour mon sexe endoloris sans compter que Flitwick aime que le travail soit déjà un peu humide.

Un miaulement suraigu leur parvint et horrifiés ils reculèrent. Dobby était scatophile !! Ils partirent en courant chercher le silence ailleurs, dans un lieu préservé.

**_Interlude I : _**_Dans son bureau, Rusard prenait son pied d'une façon encore différente, un balai dans les fesses et de la laine de verre autour de la verge…_

**_ Dans la volière…14h58… _**

… Hedwige discutait tranquillement avec ses camarades Hiboux et chouettes lorsque la troupe entière des fantômes de Poudlard débarqua en force… En quelques minutes un podium fut installé, des banderoles funèbres accrochées et des apéritifs servis par des elfes de maison fantômes aux convives. L'assemblée fit silence à l'entrée du Baron Sanglant habillé en costume traditionnel écossais : un kilt.

- Très chers amis, très chères fantômes et très chers animaux, nous sommes réunis cet après-midi pour élire le meilleur blagueur de notre bon vieux Poudlard. L'année dernière la coupe avait été décernée à l'unanimité à Peeves seul esprit frappeur de l'école. Seulement les choses se sont corsées cette année par l'arrivée d'un revenant du nom de Stipply qui en quelques jours à peine, à réussit à terroriser une bonne partie des élèves de l'école. Je vais donc vous dire, qui des deux à gagné mais avant cela, un petit interlude musical.

Un orchestre de scies musicales sortit de nulle part et le Baron Sanglant se mit à danser. Malheureusement pour Hedwige et les autres hiboux, ses parties génitales retombaient très bas et le kilt avait tendance à se soulever… Résultat, tous les oiseaux de la volière prirent peur en voyant ce spectacle indécent et s'envolèrent au moment même ou Mimi Geignarde, en robe très très très courte à décolleté plongeant, faisait son entrée en ondulant des hanches…

**_ non je n'ai pas honte… _**

**_Interlude II :_** _Peeves qui se rendait à la volière voulut aider notre bon vieux concierge… et lui jeta le bureau sur la tête tandis que Rusard, la queue coincée dans un étau, n'avait rien vu venir…_

**_ Dans les serres…15h… _**

… Chourave dansait la samba habillée en nuisette violette en compagnie du professeur Vector fin danseur et connaisseur de femmes…

- Oh Vector c'est un vrai plaisir de vous avoir pour coéquipier ! s'extasiait le professeur de Botanique.

Ce dernier dansait en prenant bien soin d'éviter les nombreux filets du diable qui traînaient dans le coin tout en essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il était là.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, nous sommes samedi par conséquent comme tous les samedis, je prépare le concours national de danses de salon avec Chourave. Sincèrement pourquoi j'ai pas fini avec Bibine ? Mais non il a fallut qu'Albus se l'approprie et maintenant je me retrouve torse nu devant cette bonne femme affreuse. »

Au lieu de dire tout ça, il se contenta d'avouer sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Alors qu'il pensait tout bas : « Est-ce qu'elle se lave les cheveux de temps en temps ou bien ce jus de Bubobulb est la depuis 5 ans ? »

A cette pensée, il devint soudain vert. Sa chance le fuyant encore, la musique changea en un tango endiablé.

« Merlin qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ! » pensa t'il, avant de vomir sur sa collègue.

**_ Et si j'ose… _**

**_ Bureau de Dumbledore même heure…_**

…Albus Dumbledore prestigieux directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard bougeait lentement au son d'une valse musette en costume cravate noir. Dans ses bras, Bibine le fixait, la bouche légèrement ouverte, totalement séduite, en robe moulante jaune canari.

« Faut que je me la fasse avant la fin de la journée »

- A quoi pensez-vous Albus ? minauda Bibine

« Lance toi »

- Je pensais simplement, que je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi jolis yeux de ma vie.

- Oh Albus quel séducteur vous faites !

« C'est ce que vous croyez ma chère »

- Mais non voyons, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité universelle que tout le monde pourrait appuyer.

Le Professeur de Vol rougit violemment sans quitter des yeux son directeur qui lui, ne se privé de regarder son décolleté.

« Bien foutue quand même mais vraiment, elle aurait du éviter cette couleur, elle me donne des idées, pas très chastes… »

- Merci Albus.

Ils continuèrent à danser en silence jusqu'à ce que la musique change et se transforme en slow. D'un geste sur, témoignant d'une grande habitude, Dumbledore rapprocha sa partenaire de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en effleurant au passage, les fesses de cette dernière qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. A ton tour, elle enroula ses bras tout autour du cou de son supérieur.

Les yeux dans les yeux ils reprirent leur danse sur un pas lent et séduisant. Dumbledore dans son soucis d'arriver à la conclusion très vite se pencha vers elle. Bibine le visage relevé, vit approcher rapidement la figure d'Albus et ne put s'empêcher de penser rapidement :

« Oui vas y embrasse moi mon salop que je puisse me faire sauter par toi jusqu'au matin !!! »

Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, ce dernier dévia vers son oreille et d'une voix particulièrement propice aux élucubrations les plus folles, il lui susurra :

- Une tasse de thé vous ferez t'elle plaisir ?

Bibine sursauta brusquement et, encore sous les effets de Dumbledore qui effleurait de son nez sa clavicule, elle hocha la tête. Il s'éloigna d'elle et elle respira.

« Je vais mouiller si il continu à se rythme ! »

Dumbledore fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette étudié, deux tasses de thé fumant ainsi qu'un canapé très confortable et une table basse. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et Bibine assoiffé à cause de ses émotions fortes, vida la moitié de sa tasse en une fois.

Albus sourit et d'un geste qui se voulait maladroit, il renversa sa tasse sur la robe sublime de sa collègue.

« Phase 1 la mettre dans une situation intéressante entamée »

Bibine cria sous la surprise et sonnée, termina d'une traite sa tasse.

- Excusez moi très chère, je suis confus, peut être… devriez-vous enlevez cette robe pour voir si vous n'êtes pas brûlée dessous… déclara rapidement Dumbledore tandis qu'un sourire d'excuse apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Phase 1 terminée. Phase 2 la mettre nue enclenchée »

Bibine rougit mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix elle dut accepter.

- Vous avez raison Albus.

Là dessus, elle se leva et commença à enlever sa robe sous les yeux amusés du directeur de Poudlard mais s'arrêta en chemin. Albus étouffa un grognement.

- Vous auriez quelque chose à me donner, pour que je me change ? demanda Bibine gênée.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage de Dumbledore qui répondit rapidement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Rassurée, la femme retira entièrement sa robe pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant un directeur qui se retenait de rire. Les sous-vêtements étaient de la même couleur que la robe !

« On va bien s'amuser » pensa t'il alors qu'il s'approchait par derrière d'une Bibine dénudée…

**__**

**_ Dans les couloirs du quatrième étage… 15h… _**

**__**

… Ron et Hermione venaient de s'arrêter de courir s'estimant assez loin de la porte maudite pour respirer.

- Si…jamais…on…m'avait dit… que Dobby… haleta Ron

- Je t'en supplie ne finit pas ta phrase, le coupa Hermione.

Le visage tirant sur le verdâtre, elle semblait vraiment mal en point. Grands Dieux ! Pas un instant elle n'aurait imaginé que Flitwick la trompait !! Jamais. Pas que ça l'intéresse particulièrement, elle ne l'utilisait qu'occasionnellement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas coucher avec elle, son sexe étant d'une taille misérable. Mais ça lui flanquait quand même un sacré coup !

« Tant pis, de toute façon je suis sûre que ma proie actuelle, lèche mieux que lui. Sans compter que celle là, elle baise » pensa t'elle

Son regard se porta sur le rouquin près d'elle et elle sourit sadiquement.

Ron lui voyait rouge. Il avait proposé cette balade à Hermione juste pour lui déclarer son amour et accessoirement lui sauter dessus et satisfaire 6 ans de rêves érotiques et au lieu de ça il s'était retrouvé en plein cauchemar !

D'abord il y avait eut cette imbécile de Parvati qui était venue se jeter dans ses bras en larmes lui suppliant de la reprendre une dernière fois devant une Hermione étonnée qui rougissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Ensuite, une fois débarrassés de cette pleureuse, ils avaient quittés la salle commune vide, heureusement, pour se retrouver devant un Peeves en costume de fête qui passait par là, en sifflotant.

- Tiens les deux amoureux avait t'il déclar

… Avant de leur balancer à la figure des dizaines de bombes à eau sorties d'on ne sait où à la figure. Ils en auraient été quittes pour une bonne douche si les bombes n'avaient pas été remplies d'un liquide gluant et bleuâtre dont Hermione portait encore les traces sur l'épaule droite.

Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas encore, ils avaient trouvés devant leur arbre préféré, Olivier Dubois, de séjour exceptionnel à l'école, en train de se faire pénétrer par Marcus Flint tandis qu'il pénétrait lui violemment une troisième année de Pouffousffle qui gémissait fortement, un doigt dans le vagin. Ils s'étaient donc enfuis en courant et étaient montés au troisième étage en espérant être au calme. Manque de pot pour eux, ils avaient trouvé Dobby.

- Bon, on marche un peu proposa Hermione, après tout on pourra pas trouver pire que ce qu'on a déjà vu cet aprem.

Ron acquiesce d'un signe de tête en tentant de se rassurer. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver pire, n'est-ce pas ?…

**_Interlude III : _**_…Rusard se réveilla coincé sous les décombres de son bureau, l'étau étant venu avec lui…heureusement pour son anatomie… la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et quelqu'un prononça une formule… il vit ainsi son bureau devenir de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel tandis qu'une musique des Bizarr Sister's retentissait et qu'une pluie de Bombabouses s'échouait sur lui…_

**_ Dans la volière Bis… 15h01… _**

… Le Baron Sanglant vit arriver la jeune fantôme qui même morte jeune, avait des formes tentatrices, il se sentit revivre tandis que la foule assemblée reculée, horrifiée devant l'anatomie dressée de leur Chef.

Mimi Geignarde regarda le Baron Sanglant glisser vers elle rapidement mais elle était incapable de bouger. Elle se demandait principalement si les fantômes pouvaient couchaient ensemble mais se souvint qu'elle s'était promis à Harry, seul garçon au monde ayant voulu l'écouter se plaindre. Elle fit donc une chose tout à fait sensée…

… Elle hurla d'une voix aiguë avant de s'enfuir précipitamment laissant le Baron Sanglant sur sa faim et pantois… il venait de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici.

Essayant tant bien que mal de rabaisser son kilt pour qu'il reprenne une allure normale, il se dirigea en crabe vers le podium et annonça d'une voix grêle et souffreteuse, que le grand gagnant était…

**_Je sais je suis incorrigible…_**

**_Interlude IV :_** _… Rusard suffoquait et manquait sérieusement d'air quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hagrid apparut sur son seuil… voyant le désastre de la salle mais pas le concierge il reparti…_

**_ Dans les cachots de Séverus Rogue… 15h… _**

… Minerva McGonagal observait son amant tout en continuant ses délicats mouvements près du bas ventre. Elle sentait la virilité se redressait à l'intérieur d'elle et cela la plongée dans une véritable extase. Séverus Rogue haletait, se demandant si la femme qui était couchée sur lui appartenait à la race humaine ou à celle des démons. Bizarrement il n'avait pas pensé un instant que ce soit un ange… aller savoir pourquoi…

Et lorsque cette dernière dénoua les liens qui le retenaient à l'instant même ou tous deux atteignaient l'orgasme pour la seconde fois, il décida de lui faire payer ces moments de plaisir.

Il se releva prestement tout en serrant contre lui Minerva et la colla sauvagement au mur dans un bruit mat. Minerva ne se laissa pas faire et le bascula à son tour contre un autre mur… qui s'avéra en fait être une porte qui sous le choc, s'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sonnés tandis qu'une fois de plus, Mc Gonagal s'empalait sur la virilité de son partenaire.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, se dressait (oh le mauvais mot… ) devant eux une salle qu'ils reconnurent particulièrement pour y avoir passé durant leur scolarité de nombreuses heures, la salle des tortures. Un fugitif sourire passa sur le visage du professeur de potions. Lui qui détestait passé pour un jouet allait pouvoir s'amuser…

Il fit basculer la femme sur le côté, sortit d'elle brutalement lui arrachant un cri et se releva. Atteignant sa baguette posée sur une table un peu plus loin, il se retourna vers Mc Gonagal qui se relevait péniblement, les jambes encore tremblantes de la dernière pénétration qu'elle avait subi. D'un accio bien placé, elle se retrouva attachée sur une planche de bois. Son sourire goguenard disparut pour laisser place à un air inquiet.

- Severus mon chou que vas-tu me faire ?

- M'appelle pas mon chou.

Rogue se dirigea vers l'établi et sorti divers instruments. Pour trépaner, arracher, fouetter, griffer, couper et même hacher. Le regard du maître des potions paraissait tellement sadique à cet instant que McGonagal faillit regretter d'être venue. Mais très vite elle rit intérieurement. Severus Rogue ne savait pas à quel point elle aimait souffrir… (toi non plus tu sais pas à quel point il aime faire souffrir NIARK NIARK NIARK !!)

Mais Il revenait. Les yeux emplis de flamme, le sourire déformé par un rictus de mépris, Severus Rogue, l'ancien mangemort venait de se réveiller et Il était bien décidé à prendre son pied…

Il revint à pas de loups vers sa victime qui avait eut le malheur de croire que Severus Rogue aimait être dominé. Il se délecta lentement de ce corps nu, flétri et ruisselant de trouille. Pas qu'il aime particulièrement les vieilles, mais Dumbledore lui avait promis que c'était une véritable prostituée. Il ne s'était pas trompé, malheureusement elle avait commis une erreur et elle allait payer.

L'odeur de la sueur montait dans ses narines lorsqu'Il enfonça le long couteau dans sa jambe droite. Il rit quand elle cria sous le choc alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Fallait il croire que Minerva McGonagal n'aimait plus souffrir ? Quel dommage, ce n'était que le début d'une longue torture…

Après tant d'années passées à faire le professeur pour ces élèves stupides et arrogants, Ile retrouvait enfin le goût de vivre et compté bien en profiter.

Le hachoir dans la main, il attrapa le poignet de la sous directrice. Celle ci lui adressa un regard clairement affolé telle une chienne devant un bâton qui va s'abattre sur elle mais la pitié n'avait jamais marché avec Severus Rogue…

Le hachoir s'abattis régulièrement, sous chaque coup Mc Gonagal criait de douleur, sous chaque coup, une phalange tombait... sous chaque coup, s'écoulait un liquide rougeâtre, son sang...

Blanche, elle regardait sa vie s'écoulait par ses plaies béantes, le sang se mêlant à la sueur dans un fleuve rosé tandis que lentement ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Après les doigts des mains, il s'attaqua aux pieds qu'il hacha proprement mais sûrement.

Minerva n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour crier, elle gémissait doucement en se demandant quand il l'achèverait.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle allait s'évanouir et ne voulant pas perdre tout son plaisir, il lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle reste consciente et sente pleinement les douleurs qu'il lui infligeait. Severus rogue n'avait jamais aimé les prostituées.

Un pieu cour enfermé entre ses mains agiles de bourreau glissa vers le vagin de Son jouet actuel. Lorsque Minerva comprit, elle cria d'une voix hystérique :

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOn Severus je t'en prie ne fait pas ça

Tout heureux de lui faire mal, Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et enfonça le pieu dans le vagin, l'extrémité pointue devant…

Longtemps il le bougea en elle, lui arrachant des cris, des halètement de douleurs alors qu'elle paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie. Quand enfin il lui sembla qu'elle était assez démolie de l'intérieur, il ressorti le pieu ensanglanté. Ce penchant vers le vagin de la femme, il vit couler ce liquide savoureux.

C'était sa meilleure victime.

Il mit le pieu dans sa bouche et le suça comme on suce une sucette alors qu'il dessinait sur le corps frêle la tête de mort des mangemorts...

Le geste calme et précis, il trancha les seins, d'abord celui de gauche puis celui de droite, toujours le même rituel depuis qu'il avait cela la première fois, 25 ans auparavant...

C'était comme nouer des chaussures...

(ndla ne pas penser à la pub avec zidane sinon ça va casser l'ambiance...)

Au milieu de toutes ces plaies, il devenait difficile de voir ou il ne s'était pas encore amusé. Voyant que les yeux étaient encore intacts, il voulu s'amuser encore un peu avant de l'achever. Prenant ce petit outil si précieux à ses yeux, il l'approcha de ceux de Minerva qui hurla en devinant ces pensées.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Rogue quand il enfonça l'instrument dans les yeux de son aînée puis une fois qu'il eut retiré de leurs orbites les deux prunelles, il annula le sort et Mc Gonagal s'évanouie baignant dans son propre sang...

Il l'aurait volontiers laissé dans cet état là jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt, mais il aurait terminé à Azkaban et quand on savait que lord Voldemort été tombé un an auparavant, ça paraissait stupide de terminer là bas.

Le cœur lourd et empli de regrets, il jeta les sorts de guérissement nécessaire à la survie de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Toutefois, pour les yeux, il hésitait encore. Il lança donc un gentil sort de modification de la mémoire. Elle se souviendrait être partie de chez lui après leur petite sauterie. Etre sortie pour aller à pré-au-lard puis s'être fait attaquer par un mangemort cagoulé qui l'avait trépané, violée (il n'avait pas touché à cet endroit là non plus...) et avait laissé la marque des mangemorts sur son corps.

C'est à contrecœur aussi, qu'il fit réapparaître des seins à la place des anciens qui n'étaient malheureusement pas récupérables...

Après cela, il la fit transplanter inconsciente toujours dans une ruelle de pré au lard ou elle se réveilla avec ses nouveaux souvenirs...

La dessus heureux et apaisé, Severus Rogue s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de corriger les devoirs des 7èmes années...**__**

**_ Avouez que là j'ai fait fort…_**

**_ Dans les cachots… 15h05…_**

… Quand il entendit le blond gémir, le survivant ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux de franchir ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna du Serpentard qui grogna lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de ce corps le quitter.

Mais au moment ou il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, des lèvres douces et sucrées se posèrent sur les siennes… avant de laisser place à des canines qui déchirèrent la fine peau rouge…

Harry, plongé dans l'extase que lui apportait le liquide précieux dont il s'abreuvait, ne remarqua absolument pas que les liens qui enserraient le serpentard tombés sous la pression engendrée… ainsi quand il comprit c'était trop tard.

Devant lui, Drago Malefoy le regardait haineusement, droit et fier.

« Je suis mal » pensa Harry en reculant contre le mur.

Drago passa la langue sur le bord de ses lèvres et avala le sang qui en coulait encore. Il plaqua son ami contre le mur et ouvrit la bouche. A l'instant même ou le sang avait effleuré ces dents, elles s'étaient allongées.

La forme vampirique de Malefoy tenait à présent entre ses mains son prochain repas… Et son prochain repas était terrorisé.

- Tu vas me faire quoi Dray ? demanda t'il difficilement en se plaquant encore plus contre le mur.

Drago se rapprocha, resserrant l'espace qui les séparaient à quelques millimètres. Les deux jeune hommes étaient maintenant tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'il aurait été impossible de glisser quoi que se soit entre les deux corps. Principalement il est vrai, dû au fait que ce cher Malefoy n'aurait laissé personne s'approcher de son jouet et futur amant…

- Ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que ma transformation à commencé… lui glissa t'il en léchant l'oreille du Survivant qui sentit son corps frissonner sous ce contact.

Cette voix était si envoûtante…

Les yeux brumeux, perdu dans un monde à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité, il ne prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait que lorsque les canines acérées du vampire entrèrent en contact avec la veine de son cou et la percèrent. La langue douce et légèrement râpeuse, glissa sur le cou en laissant des traces rouges et des sillons de salive sur son passage tandis qu'Harry perdait la notion de temps, de lieu et surtout de danger. Sa tête toute entière criait à l'aide mais son corps refusait d'écouter, préférant céder à ses envies. Il se serrait, se collait littéralement à celui du Vampire en oubliant tout principe. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que si Drago arrêtait ses mouvements, il risquait fort d'en mourir.

Avec un ongle, Malefoy s'ouvrit une veine près du cou.

Le regard fiévreux, le pouls rapide, Potter courba la tête et se jeta sur le sang frais qui sortait flot de la blessure. Bientôt le cou du vampire se retrouva entièrement couvert de suçons alors que le jeune homme, plus vraiment homme, attaquait maintenant son torse.

Après un certain temps écoulé et beaucoup de suçons ancré, la transformation d'Harry se termina. Les mains moites, il se leva et s'habilla lentement sous les yeux envieux de son amant qui en faisait autant de son côté. D'un coup de pied, Drago ouvrit la fenêtre devant eux et s'avança pour contempler la nuit qui doucement tombée…

- Harry ? demanda t'il la voix rauque en fuyant le regard de l'homme qui gouvernait son cœur.

Le survivant achevait de rattacher sa chemise. Il se tourna vers Malefoy et levant un sourcil interrogateur, il questionna :

- Oui ?

Tandis que devant lui, le vampire soupirait, il s'approcha à pas lent pour arrêter ses pas à un mètre derrière lui.

- Ensembles ?

Le brun se plaça à côté du blond et d'un geste sur, lui attrapa la main. A cet instant même de sa bouche sortirent ces mots tant attendus.

- Ensembles pour l'éternité.

Déployant leurs ailes noires, fines et puissantes, les mains toujours jointes, les amants décollèrent.

Ensembles pour l'éternit

**_ Dans un couloir du cinquième étage… _**

… Ron et Hermione avançaient prudemment. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment encore remis de leurs émotions passées et le cœur d'Hermione menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Ron, son Ron, lui avait prit la main !! Bon d'accord c'était encore loin des parties de jambes en l'air qu'elle prévoyait d'avoir avec lui. Mais le rouquin était tellement beau ainsi, le visage sérieux, à vouloir la protéger de tout. Hermione malgré ses frasques particulières, aimait beaucoup le roux, seulement, elle ne lui avait jamais dit et le fond du problème était là. Alors qu'elle rassemblait son courage pour lui sortir enfin, ces trois mots infiniment importants pour elle, des bruits provenant d'un couloir un peu plus loin devant eux lui fit perdre le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

D'ailleurs si elle avait su ce qu'il y avait dans se couloir, elle serait partie en courant.

Ron, dans un geste amoureux, la prit par la taille et lui murmura rapidement un « Je suis l » avant de sortir sa baguette.

A pas lents ils s'avancèrent vers les bruits suspects et se cachant derrière une armure, ils virent une scène que jamais ils n'auraient crus possible même dans un film d'horreur !

A quelques mètres d'eux, Blaise Zabini affichait un air complètement affolé en reculant contre le mur alors qu'une Pansy en nuisette de soie rose bonbon se collait littéralement à sa bouche !

- Pansy…mmmff s'il te plai…mmmff arrête

Malheureusement pour lui, Parkinson ne semblait pas décidée à obéir.

- Si tu savais… commença t'elle en enlevant d'un geste désinvolte sa nuisette pour apparaître nue devant un Blaise qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

Ron dans son coin, avait faillit laissé échapper un hoquet de stupeur et prenait à présent la magnifique couleur d'une banane pas mûre. Près de lui, Hermione tremblait d'indignation. Cette fille était véritablement une Pute !!!

Mais la Pute en question se moquait royalement de ce que pouvait penser les deux gens cachés derrière l'armure. La seule chose qui l'intéressait et au plus haut point, était ce cher Serpentard qu'elle désirait ardemment depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Et maître Voldemort ou pas, elle le baiserai quand même malgré qu'il soit son petit protégé. Pour ça, elle était prête à tout.

- Pansy arrête, je voudrais pas te faire de mal grommela Zabini alors qu'elle le déshabillé.

Quand il se retrouva nu devant elle, il ne put retenir le rouge de lui montait aux joues. Nu devant une femme, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour se défendre c'était déjà grave. Mais qu'elle voit ça c'était encore pire.

- Oh, joli tatouage mon amour. C'est nouveau cette passion pour les petits oiseaux ?

Blaise rougit encore plus alors que dans leur coin Hermione et Ron s'efforçaient de rire le moins fort possible. Blaise juste en dessous de son nombril, portait un canari jaune les ailes déployées.

- Remarque Ton cher petit oiseau va bientôt voler mais quand même…

Le ton provoquant de la jeune femme fit sursauter Blaise et quand elle s'approcha de lui Ron et Hermione s'enfuirent en hurlant :

- A L'AIDE !!!!

**_Interlude V :_** _… Sous les décombres de son bureau Rusard fulminait. En retombant, ses jambes s'étaient coincées et formaient maintenant un angle inquiétant. Alors qu'il remuait pour s'en sortir, Peeves revient et lui balança sur la tête du pus de Bubobulb…_

**_ Dans la volière ter… 15h04… _**

… c'est à cet instant précis que tout les hiboux, chouettes et autres oiseaux de la volière choisirent pour revenir, bec et griffes en avant, bien décidés à reprendre de force leur volière adorée !!

Sous le choc, les fantômes, oubliant leur statut d'être que rien ne peut toucher, traversèrent les murs en criant comme des fous. Le baron sanglant seul resta et annonça que le concours était annulé pour cause de surmenage, avant de s'effondrer inanimé sur le sol et de le traverser…

Les élèves de la salle commune de Serpentard purent ainsi voir cet après-midi là, leur fantôme passait à travers certains d'entre eux, en tombant toujours plus bas…

Il termina sa course dans les lointains sous sol du château ou il se retrouva face à face avec le légendaire dragon protecteur de l'école. Si le Baron n'était pas déjà mort, sans nul doute, il le serait devenu. En s'enfuyant, il se mélangea les pieds et tomba la tête la première.

Ce cher dragon obéissant à son instinct, voulu le carboniser d'un bon jet de flammes bien placé. Et notre Baron tant aimé eut alors une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur d'un four pour une volaille vivante…

**_ Et maintenant, encore les déboires de Rusard…_**

**_Interlude VI :_** _Dégoulinant de Bubobulb Rusard se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arrivait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Croyant que son sauveur était enfin arrivé, il cria. – Mr Rusard ? Le concierge s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant. Weasley et Granger il ne manquait plus que ça …_

**_ Dans les serres 15h10… _**

… le professeur Vector ce remettait difficilement. La bouche dégoulinante de bave, le maître d'Arithmancie d'Hermione n'en menait pas large. « Je l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait pas que je finisse avec cette horreur de Chourave ! »

En face de lui, Chourave regardait sa robe foutue, les lèvres pincées et le front soucieux. « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre la semaine prochaine au concours ? C'était ma robe de cérémonie ! » Elle se mit à marcher dans tous les sens avant de se souvenir que tout était de la faute de Vector ! Ils allaient devoir annulé leur inscription au concours et bien entendu, cette sale petite prostituée de Bibine en profiterait pour se pavaner devant elle jusqu'à l'an prochain ! Oh ça, il allait payer. Elle en avait déjà trop bavée l'an dernier pour supporter un an de plus. Vector allait payé pour cet affront !

La directrice des Pouffsouffles se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans une armoire proche et en sortit finalement un exemplaire très rare d'une plante exotique. « Mon cher Vector, l'heure de la vengeance à sonn ! »

Elle se retourna et jeta la plante sur le jeune professeur inconscient qui achevait de se nettoyer.

Mais le fameux Stipply passait par là. De très mauvaise humeur, il venait d'apprendre que le concours était annulé pour des causes obscures, il cherchait à passer sa fureur fantomatique sur quelqu'un. Et quand, traversant les vitres sales de la serre n8, il vit cet imbécile de professeur de Botanique qu'il n'avait jamais put voir en tableau, attaquer le professeur Vector qui avait toujours était très gentil avec lui, il décida de passer ses nerfs sur elle.

A l'instant même ou elle jetait la plante en pot sur Vector, il descendit en piquet à une vitesse ahurissante et souleva l'armoire avant de la projeter sur la femme.

Tout en riant de sa trouvaille et un peu plus calme maintenant, il s'éloigna en sifflotant l'air très célèbre de la danse macabre des Gobelins, à la recherche de Peeves, qui il en était sur, avait délibérément démoli le concours par sa peur de perdre…

…tandis que Chourave, se retrouvait couverte d'une couche épaisse d'Empestine.

**_ Et maintenant…_**

**_ Dans le bureau de Dumbledore 15h20… _**

… le directeur leva sa baguette sur Bibine qui se retourna pour prendre le sortilège de plein fouet. Un sortilège ? Mais quel sortilège ! Bientôt devant le vieil homme se tint une jeune truie, avec une belle queue en tire-bouchon. Albus Dumbeldore éclata de rire avant de réagiter sa baguette et de la transformer en écureuil. Il la fit bondir plusieurs fois à la limite du plafond en riant comme un fou. Ces cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, son regard était rouge, et son rire macabre sortait tel le grincement d'une girouette au vent.

Une voix glaciale prononça alors ce sortilège interdit :

- Endoloris !

Et Bibine, en canari jaune s'effondra sur le sol en poussant des piaillements incontrôlés. Lord Voldemort venait de prendre possession de son ennemi…

Après l'avoir entendu piailler, le seigneur des ténèbres se lassa. D'un geste négligent, il lui rendit forme humaine et lui jeta un second sortilège interdit :

- Impero !

Pourquoi ne pas profiter si déjà il était l ? Un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se lasse de la jeune femme.

Il se rhabilla, et regarda le professeur de Vol dormir à ses côtés. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu son après-midi…

Le dernier des trois sortilèges impardonnables fusa :

- Avada Kedavra !!

Quand toute étincelle de vie quitta le corps de Bibine, Dumbeldore reprit possession de son corps et s'agenouilla tremblant devant le corps, qui devenait lentement froid.

Et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des mages et sorciers, Président du Magenmagot, Directeur de Poudlard et créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix pleura…

**_ Nous arrivons à la fin de mon histoire…_**

**_Interlude VII :_**_ Aidé de l'autre abruti de Weasley, Rusard se releva, mais quand Ron s'aperçut qu'une certaine partie anatomique compromettante de Rusard était toujours coincée dans cet étau, il força Hermione à détourner le regard pendant qu'il desserrait l'étau. Mais Hermione glissa sur le pus de bubobulb et s'étala de tout son long sur le concierge sa bouche engloutissant au passage une certaine queue… Rouge, elle se releva et expliqua par mots hachés que Parkinson tentait de violer Zabini. Rusard voulut partir en courant mais ces deux jambes cassées l'en empêchèrent et ce fut Ron qui l'amena à l'infirmerie, se traitant de malchanceux et ce promettant de sauter sur Hermione dès que tout serait fini…_

**_Et t'il besoin d'ajouter si il y arriva ?_**

**_C'est la fin ?_**

**_C'est la fin._**

**_Vous avez bien rit ?_**

**_Moi oui._**

**_Comme on dit…_**

**_Merci à Céline.s d'avoir fait naître ce délire dans mon cerveau, il m'aura fallut 15 jours pour l'écrire, beaucoup de courage ou d'inconscience pour le publier…_**

****

**_Merci aussi à Sylvie, je met pas ton nom de famille mais tu te reconnaîtras je pense… J'espère que la suite t'as plue autant que le début…_**

**_… The End…_**

**_Alfa_**


End file.
